l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Usagi
Shiro Usagi (A2) was the ancestral castle of the Hare Clan. It was originally built shortly after the founding of the Hare Clan in 750 and stood near Ryoko Owari Toshi and the Shinomen Forest for centuries. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 115 Original Castle Construction On a hill amidst the open plains south of the River of Gold Secrets of the Empire, p. 53 were laid the first stones of Shiro Usagi by Usagi Taro. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 33 The original castle was small, with nine-foot walls of solid stone, later enhanced by three concentric moats. Secrets of the Empire, p. 56 Bloodspeaker Attack The castle came under attack from a bloodspeaker army during the reign of Usagi Gohei. Gohei and fifty men stood against two hundred bloodspeakers while Gohei's wife, Usagi Furiko rode to get aid. After failing to enlist the Scorpion or Crane clans, Furiko obtained the aid of the Lion Clan. Furiko and the Lion rode to Shiro Usagi's rescue. Gohei was killed in the battle, but Furiko took up her husband's blade and led the Hare to victory. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 21 Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 16 Fall of Shiro Usagi The castle was besieged by a Scorpion Clan army led by Bayushi Tomaru in 1123, in vengeance for the murder of Soshi Yukio. The Siege of Shiro Usagi lasted a total of six days, at the end of which Tomaru brought his full army to bear upon the Hare Clan castle. The castle's fall in 1123 was the first time since it's founding, at least according to Usagi Oda, Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, pp. 33-40 who was killed when the castle was stormed. Oda's daughter, Usagi Tomoe was captured by Tomaru, but Oda's son Usagi Ozaki escaped with the Hare Clan Sword. Accusations of maho were levelled at the Hare Clan, and the Emperor had no choice but to dissolve them. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 18 Redemption and Rebuilding Two years later, in 1125, reports of haunted mobilized the Asako Inquisitors, who investigated the veracity of the claim. Teams of investigators were sent to the area. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, pp. 210-211 This year, the heroic efforts of Ozaki cleared the name of the Hare Clan and allowed Ozaki to reclaim his family home.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 19 The slow process of rebuilding the clan and Shiro Usagi then began. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition'', p. 300 yasuki Taka, a wealthy merchant involved in the initial accusation of the Hare, funded the works as a compensation. Fealty and Freedom, p. 46 Actual Castle The rebuilt Shiro Usagi was larger and vastly more fortified than it was before. The outer walls were made twice as thick and twelve feet high. It contained numerous secret passages and chambers known only to the highest echelon of Usagi samurai. These tunnels allowed the paranoid Hare to move secretly and avoid potential compromise at the hands of enemies. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 362 Nearby Dojo Following the rebuilding Usagi Ozaki established the Reichin's Refuge Dojo in a nearby village. Way of the Samurai, p. 76 Bloodspeaker Threat Shiro Usagi was attacked by a bloodspeaker army led by Jama Suru following the return of Iuchiban and the Rain of Blood in 1165. Usagi Ozaki sent his son Usagi Kashira to gather allies, and the day was saved when Kashira returned with the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze and the Crane Clan cavalry. The Last Stand of the Hare Clan, by Rich Wulf News Of Rokugan: The Crane Clan, by Rich Wulf Crane occupation In 1170 Crane forces occupied Shiro Usagi, claiming their aid had been requested by the Hare. To some members of the Imperial Court it was seen as an annexation by force. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Maps Image:Map of Hare Lands.jpg|Map of Surrounding lands Image:Shiro Usagi 2.jpg|Floorplan of Shiro Usagi External Links * Shiro Usagi (The True Test) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Usagi province